Ranger
Ranger Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Medium * Weapons: Simple ranged weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom * Skills: Chose two from Acrobatics, Arcana, Animal Handling, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Nature, and Survival Equipment * (a) halfplate or (b) hide armor * shortbow with 20 arrows * (a) light crossbow with 10 bolts or (b) any simple melee weapon * (a) explorer's pack or b) dungeoneer's pack Favored Terrain At 1st level, you choose one of the following terrains: * Arctic * Forest * Plains * Desert You cannot become lost while in this terrain except by magical means and any difficult terrain inside these areas does not effect you. When you study your surroundings for 1 hour, you know the location of all creatures unless they are sneaking or invisible and you have an advantage on rolls whenever you forage in that area. At 5th, and again at 15th level, you may choose another favored terrain. Target Acquired At 1st level, you may choose an enemy you can see who is at least 100 feet away from you. If you do, you always know the location of that enemy whether they are sneaking or invisible, have advantages on rolls that track that enemy, and add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to any roll that has you retain information about that enemy or its creature type. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed and you need to wait a one hour period between each use. Spell Casting At 2nd level, you choose cantrips and spells from the Ranger spell list. Your spell casting ability is Wisdom, with your spell save DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Fighting Style At 3rd level, choose one of the following features: * Marksmanship: You add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to any attack roll with any ranged weapon that is more than 60 feet. * Defense: ''' You add a +1 to your current AC. * '''Close Quarters: You have an advantage on attack rolls whenever you attack with any ranged weapon that is less than 10 feet. * Archery: You add +2 to any attack roll with a ranged weapon. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon Ranger Archetypes At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes: * Feral * Tamer * Hunter * Stalker Ability Score Improvement At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you can either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by 1. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than twenty. Extra Attack At 5th level, you gain the ability to use the attack action twice. Shadow At 7th level, you cannot be tracked except by magical means, unless you decide to leave a trail. Stride At 10th level, you move through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. In addition, you may move through nonmagical plant barriers without an extra cost to movement and take no damage from them if they contain thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. Camouflage At 14th level, you may spend 1 minute to create camouflage for yourself. You will need leaves, mud, soot, and other natural occurring things to create this camouflage. Once completed, you position yourself against an obstruction, such as a wall or a tree, and gain a +10 to any Stealth rolls you should make. Once moved or damaged, you must make another camouflage to activate this ability again. Target Eliminated At 20th level, at each end of your turns, you may add your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier to an attack roll against an enemy you have marked with your Target Acquired feature. Feral Beast Transformation At 3rd level, you may change into a Beast of your choice with a CR rating lower than 1 for 1 hour or until you shift back. You lose all current features and replace them with that Beast's features and your hit points equal to either four times your current level or your maximum hit points, whichever is higher. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. Feral Instincts At 9th level, whenever you are trying to detect a creature who is hiding or invisible, you may add your Dexterity modifier to that roll. You may only do this while in Beast form and you must have at least a 1 minute period between each use. Bestial Attack At 15th level, you may attack three times using 1 Attack action. You may only do this while in Beast form and you can only use this three times until a long rest is needed. Feral Strike At 18th level, whenever you make an attack roll against a creature while inside your favored terrain, you add your Wisdom modifier to that roll and deal additional damage equal to your Dexterity modifier. You only do this while in Beast form. Tamer Animal Ally At 3rd level, you may have a Beast with a CR rating equal to 1/4 or lower become an ally. It has its own initiative score and has its own turns during battle, but cannot do anything unless you order it to. Its maximum hit points are equal to its regular maximum hit points or four times your level, whichever is higher. If your Beast should ever die, you may capture and train a Beast with a CR rating equal to 1/4 or lower for 7 days and an expense of 100 gold to become your ally. Animal Friendship At 9th level, you may have a target Beast, other than your Animal Ally, with a CR rating of 1 or lower make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they are no longer hostile to you until you or a friendly creature attacks it. Shared Senses At 15th level, you and your Animal Ally can share each others perception, insight, or investigation bonuses with one another. In addition, you both have an advantage on those rolls whenever you are at least 10 feet from one another. Animal Pack At 18th level, you may have a maximum of two Animal Allies. Hunter Target Acquired Improved At 3rd level, replace Target Acquired with this feature. You may choose one of the following creature types: * Aberrations * Beasts * Dragons * Fiends * Monstrosities * Undead You always know the location of that creature type whether they are sneaking or invisible if they are at least 100 feet from you, have advantages on rolls that track that creature type, and add your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down) to any roll that has you retain information about that creature type. You may switch creature types three times until a long rest is needed and you need to wait a period of 1 hour between each switch. Hidden From Sight At 9th level, creatures who share a creature type of one you have as Target Acquired have a disadvantage against Dexterity saving throws against you and disadvantages on perception, insight, or investigation rolls against you. Vanish At 15th level, you may appear invisible to creatures who share a creature type of one you have as Target Acquired for 1 hour or until they make a successful perception check. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. Multiple Targets At 18th level, you may target up to three creature types at any given time. Stalker Multi-Shot At 3rd level, you may attack twice using one Attack action if you are using a ranged weapon. Arrow Volley At 9th level, you may instead use half of your current ammo to attack multiple creatures with one Attack action as long as you are using a ranged weapon. If you are hiding, you have an advantage on your attack roll. Air Strike At 15th level, you may instead use half of your current ammo to have all creatures in a 50 foot by 5 foot line in front of you to make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take damage equal to the weapon's damage. Killing Shot At 18th level, you may use all of your current ammo to have your next ranged attack deal double damage. If you are hiding, it deals triple damage instead.